The Far Lands
"You know why they are called the far lands right? It is a long way to get there and even longer to go through it. Not that I care to go out that far. I am perfectly fine in my rocking chair." A halfling speaking to a foolish explorer. 'Overview' Imagine if you can plains with your normal roads stretching as far as the eye can see at one end you can see the the sky and on the other perpetual darkness. Easily to be assumed the stereo typical home of all those evil and totally brutal in all manner of ways. The Farlands are the cross roads between the wastes and Castille. 'Landscape' If you were to take a bubble level and place it anywhere on the farlands the bubble would rest in the center. That is just how flat this place is That is ofcourse aside from the central canyon. There are rivers that run through it and light foliage simmilar to that of the of the plains of Africa. This place is so expancive that every now and again you may find a burrow leading to fame and glory our your utter demise by a whole pack of gnolls or other monster that wants to eat your face away and take you home to the fam to feast on. Slow rolling hills that only barely effect the general flatness of the expance is the only real elevation change save the afore mentioned. The Grand Casm is a sight holding the magesty of the Grand Canyon. It drops several hundred feet to a nice thin river that of course continues to grind away at it and make it deeper. The canyon wals have many cave inlets in them like if you were looking at a piece of ply wood and hit it with a sledge hammer in a few random spots. 'Flora/Fauna' Those in search of rare orchids and savanna trees look no farther. There are tallgrass fields and watering holes. You will find lions, jackels, and not to mention giant trapdoor spiders, gnolls, feral coyotes, and some other creatures that are rather common through out the world. If you are looking for that great hunting safari there are plenty of big game creatures with massive tusks. You will never miss out on an adventure wandering through this land so long as you dont run out of water. 'Inhabitants' Aside from your local flora and fauna there is are a few notable inhabatants of this lands. There is the Deathpaw clan of Gnolls that are known from russeling caravans and leaving no survivors. How do stories like this get started with out survivors you ask. Simple, When the signature is a bloody mess of entrails and then a cheetah paw on a stick to mark the kill spot. The name was given by some taveler that was luck to not meet the same greusome end as those before him. Most likely the tribe is called some thing completely different but Deatpaw is pretty bad ass in its own right so no one really wanted to challenge its awthority. Secondly the great dragon of Stone can be found here so the rumors say. The legend goes a little something like this: When the world was created there where three great dragons one of the earth, ice, and fire. The Great dragons of Earth and Ice being noble souls sacrificed thier bodys and from the copious amount of blood spilled eventually took form of the groud and the sky. Though thier sacrifice was hi-price to stop destruction of the universe at the black fire spewing bad ass of Grimkier. Grimkier was with out doubt the strongest of the three and ofcourse knew this. One day when they were sailing through the space and time continum something was said that pissed off Grimkier. One thing led to another and Grimmie decided it would be a good idea to just destroy the universe just because he could. The other two couldnt let that happen as they were strong advocaters of the thought of life and all that goody two-shoes nonsense. So the frost dragon encased his brothers in a inpenitrable globe while grim was sleeping to take a little breather after just roasting have the known existance and laying in its ashes later to be labled as the wastes. Then the great dragon of earth shattered him self to bury the fire breather in his sleep. The evidence left behind are a great ridge of rocks that is said to be the back bone of the Great dragon of the ground. Some cultists believe that he is still there just useing all his energy to continue to seal his brother. Category:Lore